


Desk Friends

by koume



Category: THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 01:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koume/pseuds/koume
Summary: a bday surprise...! its short but hope u like... im rly not proud of it!!!! im sorry!!





	Desk Friends

Desk friends, that’s what they had named themselves.

Ever since that fateful encounter, both Mayu and Syoko spent most of their free time hiding under Producer's desk. Mayu’s initial reasoning was to be close to Producer, but this reason for remaining changed over time. She enjoyed spending time with the other girls, whom she realised, were just like her. The same girls trying to find themselves in a world that was too big for them, alongside trying to find those to support them in such a journey. Mayu felt happy here, she wanted to give back a lot more to the person who she loved the most.

It was a sunny June morning, Mayu had been up for most of the early morning. She could be seen in her kitchenette alone cooking. Mayu always prided herself on her cooking, making it her goal to be as good as the “perfect housewife” Kyoko Igarashi. She occasionally tried new recipes and brought them in for her desk friend to try, she attempted to be critical when asked but her only complaint was always about a “lack of mushrooms”. Mayu would always laugh and sometimes say that mushrooms wouldn’t be appropriate for some dishes, but her desk friend always shrugged it off.

Mayu admired her. She appeared aloof, awkward and perhaps to some a little bit dim, but Mayu knew she was smart underneath the surface. Her intelligence also coincided well with her intuition, where she could infer emotions of others well. Her passions shone through and these were evident sometimes in displays of pure passion about her one and only loved subject, mushrooms. Syoko Hoshi had an absolute adoration for mushrooms.

As much as the two could have decent conversations together about other topics, it did always come back to mushrooms. This couldn’t help but irritate Mayu, however, she put up with it. The two had fun together, after all. Mayu thought that she couldn’t feel more appreciative towards her friend. She smiled as she closed her fridge door, looking at the photo strip of the two together taken at a photo sticker booth. Her smile was truly something.

Mayu bent over and packed her portable stove into a tight bag, before placing each ingredient into tupperware boxes. A huge amount of mushroom rice was put into a much larger tupperware box. Mayu crouched and looked into the huge pink reusable bag, counting each item and muttering its contents to herself. Once satisfied, she nodded and put it on her shoulder and picked up her purse. She then looked up at her hallway and quickly put both bags down before running up the hallway, jogging back with two birthday cards and several wrapped boxes. She slotted them into the large reusable bag and resumed putting both on her shoulders, leaving her apartment swiftly.

Mayu smiled as she walked down the steps into the metro station, she thought about Syoko’s face opening her presents and how cute she would be. She tried hard to hide all of the food in her bag from leering passengers on the crowded subway station - as Mayu approached the stop closest to the office she felt a little nervous, touching her chest with her hand and rubbing it softly. She exited the station at the other side and was greeted with a sunny sky, blue and cheerful. There were few clouds in the sky, leaving the sky to shine brightly down. The heat was just beginning, its warmth greeting Mayu’s skin.

The walk to the office was pleasant, despite all of the scenery passing Mayu by she could not help but feel her nervousness increase. She wondered if the food she cooked was good, or whether she’d be criticised so harshly. Her anxiety peaked at the door, where she contemplated going home. Today was her day off, after all. However, Mayu’s legs did not allow for this and kept on trudging into the office, to the elevator, then to the office. She knocked on the door and with no reply opened it, it was seemingly empty. Knowing where her desk friend would be, given the name, Mayu began to set out the cards, presents and food accordingly. She filled the pot on top of the portable stove with water and began placing each ingredient in one by one, with the mushrooms beginning to give off a familiar smell.

The calendar on the wall read June 6th, and a head with grey hair peered out from the side of the desk, looking upon Mayu - who was fussing with the nabe pot.

“Are you... cooking mushrooms…?”

Mayu was startled and turned around, her face bright red. “Mayu is… Mayu is,” She paused and looked down at the floor before returning a smile to Syoko. “Happy Birthday, Syoko-chan.”

Syoko crawled out from underneath the desk and stood up, she looked at the gifts and cards waiting for her, as well as the nabe pot and freshly warmed mushroom rice sitting in the microwave. She appeared a bit overwhelmed before running into Mayu’s arms and hugging her. Mayu staggered back at the force of the hug but her arms wrapped around her waist. They hugged for a what felt like a while, before pulling away. In actuality it had only been a minute, give or take.

“Mayu-chan… I didn’t expect…” Syoko bordered on tears, wiping them from her eyes. Mayu had not seen this side of her before, only hearing about it on previous occasions. “My mum… she has a late shift… so we couldn’t celebrate my birthday… but this is…”

Mayu held Syoko close again, “Mayu did this as a thank you also, Syoko-chan. Thank you for being Mayu’s friend.”

Syoko moved over to the food and took a seat on the floor, looking at the array of food in front of her. Mayu took the mushroom rice from the microwave and placed it into two bowls. When she placed it in front of Syoko, she gave her regular toothy grin, with eyes slightly bleary. “You don’t need to thank me… but thank you for this.”

“It’s no problem. I’ve made a nabe pot with extra mushrooms, both shiitake and enoki. As well as the mushroom rice, with shiitake, enoki and porcini.”

Syoko looked like she was seconds away from drooling, quickly said grace and immediately picked up her chopsticks and began eating the cooked mushrooms. The lunch together was pleasant with Syoko, it was one of the few and far between times where they were spending time out of the desk. They chatted and slowly, the food Mayu cooked was taken one by one until there were only the odd piece of mushroom or grains of rice remaining.

“Thank you for the meal.” Syoko put her hands together and looked up at Mayu, who looked expectant for a good review.

“Mayu-chan, I think... this is your best meal yet.”

Mayu’s eyes lit up, “Do you mean it, really?”

Syoko nodded and Mayu’s smile became extremely wide. She crawled around the side of the table and hugged Syoko. “Thank you so much… Mayu, really appreciates it…”

“I loved this surprise… thank you. Thank you… for being my friend also.”

Syoko pulled back and Mayu reached over, grabbing the cards and gifts, placing them on Syoko’s lap. “It’s not over yet!”

“Do you… want me to open them?”

Mayu nodded and Syoko began opening her presents, the first was a t-shirt with mushrooms printed all over. Syoko beamed at Mayu, folding it up before opening the next present. It was a stationary set that was mushroom themed, Syoko thanked Mayu. Mayu gave Syoko one card first, which she opened. She smiled from ear to ear reading it, and was then given another card from Mayu. This time stuck by a heart from a pack of 100¥ sticker. Syoko’s face was intensely focused on the words, Mayu fiddled with her hands.

“Is this true… Mayu-chan?”

Mayu nodded, to which Syoko kissed her on her cheek and wrapped her arms around her. Mayu reciprocated the hug and nestled her head into her shoulder. Syoko broke the silence.

“I love you… too, desk friend.”


End file.
